


Ceux que j'aime

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin l'a bien compris, Anidala, F/M, One Shot, le Code Jedi est stupide
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[OS] Anakin était quelqu'un qui avait besoin de nouer des liens. Cet attachement chronique était totalement contraire au Code Jedi, mais lui s'en fichait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ceux que j'aime

**Author's Note:**

> Parce que j'aime vraiment beaucoup Anakin, voici encore un petit texte sur ses émotions.
> 
> Je me suis vaguement inspirée des paroles de la chanson « So Far Away » d'Avenged Sevenfold, si jamais ça vous intéresse ;)

Il n'était jamais là pour son épouse, la guerre le retenant souvent loin d'elle. Padmé ne s'en formalisait pas. En l'épousant, elle savait à quoi s'attendre : au secret et à la solitude. Elle sur Coruscant, en sécurité (ou du moins, autant que l'on pouvait l'être en période de guerre). Lui sur des mondes de plus en plus lointains, en première ligne sur les champs de bataille. Sénatrice et Jedi. Tout semblait vouloir les séparer.

C'était pour elle qu'il se battait. Pour qu'elle reste en sécurité, pour qu'elle ne soit pas menacée par une soudaine avancée de l'armée Séparatiste.

Il y avait aussi Palpatine. Anakin considérait le Chancelier comme son propre père, celui qu'il n'avait jamais eu – littéralement. Le jeune Jedi craignait tout autant pour sa sécurité, étant donné qu'il était une cible prioritaire pour leurs ennemis.

De même, Anakin s'en voulait de ne pas être plus présent à ses côtés. Palpatine semblait très attaché à lui, et chacun appréciait la compagnie de l'autre – comme les membres d'une même famille.

Quant à Obi-Wan et Ahsoka, ils étaient les personnes avec lesquelles Anakin passait le plus de temps. Il les considérait comme son propre frère et sa propre sœur. Pour cette raison, il n'avait pas non plus envie de les voir périr aux mains des Séparatistes, contre lesquels ils se battaient chaque jour.

Comment pourrait-il vivre sans ceux qu'il aime ? L'idée ne voulait même pas lui traverser l'esprit. Il savait ce que cela faisait de perdre des personnes qui lui étaient chères – Qui-Gon et Shmi s'imposaient souvent dans ses pensées, leur souvenir douloureux l'accompagnant alors pendant des heures, ainsi que l'immense culpabilité qui pesait alors sur ses épaules.

Et l'Ordre Jedi qui lui interdisait toute forme d'attachement. Certains jours, Anakin avait juste envie de les étouffer avec leur propre Code, avec leurs propres remarques. Il était quelqu'un qui avait besoin de nouer des liens. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas rester indifférent face à ceux qui l'entouraient. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature.

Et tant pis si les émotions menaient au Côté Obscur – comme ne cessait de lui rabâcher Yoda. Si cela lui permettait de pouvoir aimer librement ses amis et sa femme, alors il basculerait sans hésiter.


End file.
